Merriwether Williams
Merriwether St. John Williams (born March 28, 1968) is a television writer and was a junior executive at Nickelodeon cartoons who issued Network notes to the shows' creators. After leaving the executive ranks, she wrote one episode of The Angry Beavers and was responsible for writing three-paragraph outlines for SpongeBob SquarePants. Also, in 2003, she took on the duties of show runner and head writer for the Showtime animated sitcom Free For All, which did not go well as planned. She was the head of story for Camp Lazlo at Cartoon Network. She has also written two or three films with actor James Franco. Williams recently has written episodes of Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Pound Puppies. She wrote the "Johnny's World Record" episode of Johnny Test. Story Season 1 *Lumpy Treasure (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Lights Out (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Swimming Buddy (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Tree Hugger (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Marshmallow Jones (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Gone Fishin' (sort of) (along with Joe Murray and Mark O'Hare) *Beans are from Mars (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Dosey Doe (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Prodigious Clamus (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *The Nothing Club (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Loogie Llama (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Snake Eyes (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Racing Slicks (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Float Trippers (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *The Wig of Why (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Slugfest (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Beans and Weenies (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Prickly Pining Dining (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Camp Kidney Stinks (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Beans and Pranks (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Movie Night (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *The Big Cheese (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) *Camper All Pull Pants Down (along with Steve Little and Martin Olson) Season 2 *All (with Steve Little, 12 time Kaz and 3 time Kent Osborne) Season 3 *7 Deadly Sandwiches (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *The Big Weigh in (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *Hard Days Samson (along with Steve Little) *Waiting For Edward (along with Steve Little) *Beans in Toyland (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *Where's Clam (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *Bowling for Dinosaurs (along with Steve Little and Kent Osborne) *Squirrel Seats (along with Steve Little) *Creepy Crawly Campy (along with Steve Little) *Spacemates (along with Steve Little) *Temper Tee Tee (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *Sweet Dream Baby (along with Steve Little and Kent Osborne) *Dirt Nappers (along with Steve Little and Kent Osborne) *Tusk Wizard (along with Steve Little and Kent Osborne) *Squirrel Scout Slinkman (along with Steve Little) *Bear-l-y a Vacation (along with Steve Little and Kent Osborne) *Radio Free Edward (along with Steve Little and Kent Osborne) *Valentine's Day (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *A Job Well Dung (along with Steve Little and Kaz) *The Bean Tree (along with Steve Little and Kaz) Writed Category:Story Category:Writers